Prize
by Uchiha B
Summary: A wish isn't the only thing the winners of the Dark Tournament will receive. They will also possess a pure, innocent, young human girl by the name of Higurashi Kagome, who has no knowledge of youkai existence as of yet. YuYu/Inu xover


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Kagome/?

Rated: T (will probably be upgraded to M by the next chapter)

Warning: This will be dark at times, so if you don't like, then get out. This will have a lot of sexual content, lemons, and limes. Just a warning…

A/N: This all happens just before Kagome falls into the well

* * *

Soft, blue eyes slowly opened, the person stirring as she winced at the pain pounding within her head. Her vision was blurry for a second, narrowing to get a better sight of her surroundings. It was very dark – wherever she was, that is. "What is… this place?" She mumbled, closing her eyes against the insistent pounding in her head. "Where am I?" The female began to panic as she realised that she was no longer at her familiar home.

This place was very dark, it was damp and cold, it was very different than her nice, warm home. "This place…" Higurashi Kagome blinked her bright, blue eyes, wondering where the hell she was. If she remembered the morning correctly, she was just celebrating her birthday that very day. She had left the shrine – her home – to go to school. After that, she remembered nothing but a very sharp pain in the back of her head before everything went dark – black.

Kagome glanced around, narrowing her eyes to try to see a bit better in the dark place that she was in, but to no real avail. "Is this a prison?" Kagome muttered with complete disbelief, looking at the cold, steel bars that were only a few feet away from her. It actually seemed like she being held in a prison cell, the room was small with the metal bars keeping her locked in. "No way." She shook her head, refusing to believe as such.

The girl finally stood up, not noticing her new change of clothes, to walk closer to the bars. She almost tripped a few times as she clasped her hands around the steel bars, tugging uselessly. "What?!" Kagome widened her eyes, feeling a panic build up within her.

Was she kidnapped?! Was she being held hostage?!

Her eyes frantically looked a way to escape, wondering at the same time what the hell was going on. All the oxygen seemed to have suddenly left her body as she struggled to breathe in her panic-stricken state; the cold air in the dark, damp room wasn't exactly helping either.

"You may want to stop that now." A commanding voice broke through Kagome's clouded, panicked mind as she stopped her scratching at the metal bars at her useless attempt to escape. She glanced over, the sudden bright light burned at her eyes as someone walked casually into the room.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kagome narrowed her blue eyes, demanding an answer from the person who just walked into the room she was in, though he still was on the other side of the bars. Her fear was replaced by a temporary bravery as she tried to figure out what was going on. Things like this should not happen on one's birthday.

As her bright blue eyes finally got used to the sudden lights, she glanced over the person who walked into the room. And she certainly did not like what she saw. Kagome moved away from the bars slowly, hoping all this was just a bad nightmare.

The person was a fairly tall man; his cold, blue eyes were watching her with a rather cruel amusement. He was casually smoking a cigarette while watching her, his impressive figure was dressed in an expensive-looking suit. His hair was long and black, framing his face, which, surprisingly, held a few scars.

All in all, he looked like a rich and powerful business man.

"What is this?!" Kagome demanded again when the man did not immediately answer, he was only staring at her very intently, the corner of his lips twitched in an arrogant smirk. Kagome felt her fear begin to override her sudden bravery. Did this man kidnap her? And if he did, for what purpose?

"How fiery you are." The man finally said something in a deep voice, though it was not the answer that she wanted to hear. He smirked darkly, puffing on his cigarette. "I'm sure that everyone will… _like_ you." He seemed to say for himself to hear, but Kagome heard it quite loud and clear.

"What… do you mean?" Kagome shivered, partly from the cold and partly from his last words. What exactly did he mean by that? It was then that she vaguely noticed that she was no longer wearing her school uniform, but a rather thin, black kimono that ended right underneath her knees. It was obviously not meant for any kind of warmth. Her feet were bare, her long, white socks and school shoes were no where to be seen.

The man smirked even wider, his sharp, blue eyes flashed with something that resembled amusement. "You, Kagome, are now the property of the Dark Tournament's committee," The man said, and Kagome wondered how he knew her name, and what the hell a 'Dark Tournament' was. "At least, until someone has won it," The man smiled at her pleasantly, like this was just an everyday conversation. "Then you will belong to the team that wins the tournament."

"…What…?!" Kagome could only mutter, her blue eyes wide as she wondered if this was only a really bad nightmare. She didn't understand any of what the man was explaining to her, was all this just a sick joke? "Dark Tournament? ... I don't belong to anyone!!" Kagome retorted back with a snarl, though the man had heard much worse before.

"I'm afraid you don't have choice, little girl," The man began, knowing it was only moments before the Dark Tournament began. None of the youkai and demons who were participating knew of the other 'prize' they would gain by winning the tournament. Of course, having this young girl up for another prize would only have the youkai fight more ravenously to win.

He was sure that the majority of demons would love to have a pure, young miko to own. And to make things even better, the miko was a species that went extinct a long time ago, around the time the Makai barrier went up, this girl was the only living one left.

He smirked, this idea was actually not his own, but the one of his hired bodyguard, Toguro. Koenma's team was participating in the tournament, and the girl would only be bait for the team to fight harder, especially since they had their pathetic sense of justice. He knew that Urameshi, Kuwabara, and perhaps even Kurama would not want the little human girl to end up as some demon's plaything. It would cause them to fight harder, and that was what Toguro wanted.

'_Of course,' _Sakyo, the owner of the Toguro Team, thought while glancing at the girl from the corner of his dark blue eyes. _'The girl will have her uses either way.' _Winning the tournament would mean that the girl would then belong to the Toguro Team afterwards. Who knows, using the girl could be fun.

Toguro, he knew, would probably be uninterested, as with Bui. Older Toguro could be interested, most likely he would be. Karasu, knowing his strange personality, would probably just want to blow the poor girl up. He, himself, could use the girl sometime in bed or something. After all, she was rather beautiful.

"Let me out of here!" Kagome demanded, clenching her jaw while trying uselessly to escape. She still really had no idea what the hell he was talking about. It was probably just some sick fantasy of this rich man's delusions. "D-don't come any closer!" Kagome almost whimpered in shock as the man walked casually to the front of the prison cell, letting the cigarette fall from his mouth.

He gave that infuriating, pleasant smile as he glanced at her. "It's time to begin," He began softly, glancing back behind him as the door opened abruptly. A very large, well-built man, who was wearing black shades, walked in. His big hands were casually stuffed into the pockets of his long, green jacket. "Ah, Toguro, come to collect?" Sakyo asked, glancing at the very fearful Kagome, who was now huddled into the corner, staring with wide, blue eyes at the very large man now known as 'Toguro.'

"It's about to begin." The man answered in a deep voice, his hands still shoved into his pockets. He turned his head in Kagome's direction. She could not see his eyes as he was wearing those black shades, though she was glad for that. She had no desire to see the cruelty that this man's eyes would most likely have.

"Alright, bring her with us then." Sakyo said, taking a long drag on his newly-lit cigarette. The rich man turned around, walking out of the cold room.

Kagome tried to swallow, though it felt like she had just swallowed dry cotton. She moved back into the wall as the man easily undid the metal bars by punching right through them. _'What… is he?' _Kagome thought with fear as she huddled in the corner, her blue eyes twitching because she just witnessed something that should not be possible. The guy just destroyed metal bars with his bare hands!!

Her fear completely took over all of her senses as the man slowly walked up to stand in front of her, completely dwarfing her with his height. He was easily two feet taller than herself, and probably twice as wide with all his muscles.

The man simply lifted his finger, and everything went black quickly for Kagome… the darkness was welcoming in this nightmare…

* * *

Loud roaring rang out in the stadium, bouncing off the stands and echoing even louder back. The stands were completely filled with youkai, the majority of them were of the lower-class demons. They cheered as the Dark Tournament was about to begin, they were all dying to see the sight of the red blood that would be shed.

"Alright, youkai of all sizes and classes! The time for waiting is over! It's about to begin!" A voice rang over the loud roars from the crowd, a large TV screen flicked to an image, the blank vanishing in a second. A female appeared on the screen, her emerald eyes just as excited as the rest of the youkai.

"This is your lovely host, Koto, speaking!" Two light-brown ears twitched with excitement, her grin was wide. "I will be your announcer for the whole Dark Tournament, bringing you all play-by-play of every fight! I just can't wait for the broken bones, bleeding lacerations, and the wonderful pain-filled screams!" The female kitsune-youkai, Koto, announced, her voice bouncing around the stadium, quieting the roars of the demon crowd.

All of the participating teams of the Dark Tournament all stood in the arena, some teams were anxious to get things on while a few others were starting to regret even entering the tournament.

Enraged brown eyes glanced around the ring quickly, trying to spot the one who had forced him to this tournament with his threats, though he seemed no where in sight. The person clenched his fists until blood ran down his fingers.

"It looks like Toguro is no where in sight." The red-head of the group said quietly over the annoying announcer's booming voice. Emerald green eyes glanced all over, checking out his team's opponents, making mental reminders on which youkai he should be wary of.

"Yeah, you just noticed too?" Kuwabara Kazuma muttered, having heard Kurama. He was frowning, not at all used to all this dark energy focused in one spot. He did not like the feel of youki one bit.

"You think he may have run away?" Ruby-red eyes narrowed, his lips smirking in amusement. Hiei crossed his arms over his cloaked chest, just wanting to get the tournament started. He could get rid of some stress by ripping his opponents to shreds.

"No – no way. He wouldn't do that, not after threatening me." Yusuke growled, his brown eyes still gliding all over the arena to find Toguro. "Where the hell is he?"

"And I'm sure that you all know that the winners of the Dark Tournament will each receive one wish granted, and to receive the title of the champions for the next fifty years –!" Koto's voice echoed as she started to explain the rules of the tournament to both the contestants and to the audience.

"Let's just get this thing started already. Damn it!" Yusuke muttered, having heard enough of the damn rules. What was there really to know? All you do was to kick the crap out of your opponent and advance to the next round. Very simple.

"Oh, what's this?!" Koto suddenly stopped her rule-explaining as one of the numerous side doors opened to the arena, revealing Sayko, Toguro, and… someone else. "It seems that Contestant-Toguro would like to say something!" Koto exclaimed, blinking as her tail swished back and forth.

Toguro stopped in the middle of the arena, watching as Sakyo casually made his way up to the VIP seats. Toguro made sure that he had everyone's attention before beginning to speak. His fingers clutched even tighter onto the material he was holding.

The human-turned-demon got right down to the point. "A wish is not the only thing that the winners will be granted with," Toguro paused for a second, the youkai were all now whispering among themselves. He allowed his eyes stray over to Urameshi, narrowing behind his shades.

He almost smirked. Urameshi's brown eyes were completely focused on the girl on his grip, widened with complete shock. All of Urameshi's team members were staring at the girl, obviously shocked by the turn of events.

Most humans were forbidden to know of Reikai and Makai, and yet Toguro was bringing a little human girl into this?

Toguro held up his arm, wrapping his fingers tighter around the girl's obi, holding her high up in the air merely by her sash wrapped around her waist. The girl herself was drugged, unaware of what was going on. It was simply easier to drug the human girl to keep her subdued. She was a miko after all, her powers could lash out, even if he was told that she had not yet been able to activate her spiritual ki. She had not used her powers with all the surveillance she was put under. It was obvious that she had no knowledge of her powers or even of demons. However, a collar fastened around her slender throat made sure that her purifying power was always suppressed, just in case.

The human female hung limply from his arm, not really allowing any of the demons to see her face as it was hidden by her long, black hair. "The winners of the Dark Tournament will also be granted with the ownership of this human girl," Toguro allowed a smirk to curl at his lips when youkai started yelling in the stands, asking what the hell would any of them would want with a pathetic, filthy human.

The other teams and contestants in the arena simply stayed quiet, knowing that there must be more information yet to be revealed.

"This young human girl is also a miko," Toguro stopped when the roaring became to loud to speak over, all the demons were now completely interested. "The last living kind of her species, completely pure and unspoiled." Toguro said, going on when the youkai quieted to hear more. The smell of lust and other such dark emotions completely spread over the entire arena.

It was rather obvious now that most of the demons wanted a piece of the young miko. Toguro smirked; he knew it would get the demons riling.

"As soon as the winning team wins the tournament, the girl will fall into their possession. The team in then free to do whatever they may like to the girl." Toguro finished, the roar completely overwhelming to the ears. He smirked again, lowering his arm and the girl down to his side. Her wonderful scent could get the youkai riled enough, never mind her very pretty face and body…

"Damn that bastard!!" Yusuke growled in rage, his brown eyes smouldering. The bastard actually brought in some innocent human girl into this? His arms stiffened as the muscles twitched and rippled, wishing that he could just tear Toguro to shreds now.

"A miko…" Kurama said in a slight awe, his emerald eyes wide as he stared at the girl in Toguro's grasp. He was well aware that the species had vanished a little bit after the Makai barrier went up. They were no longer needed to protect humans from the youkai.

Hiei simply stared, wide-eyed. The twist of events simply wasn't what he was expecting. Kuwabara was also reacting like Yusuke, swearing under his breath. Bringing an innocent girl into this bloody life was not an honourable thing to do.

Toguro looked up to the high seats that Sakyo was sitting in, catching his eye. Sakyo gave a slight nod, the amusement clearly visible. He nodded ever so slightly to Toguro's silent question.

Toguro raised his arm again, along with Kagome. "Also," He began, clearly looking over at Yusuke and his team. "Each night of the Dark Tournament, the girl will be sent to a room of one team," Toguro smirked as Urameshi's team now looked completely outraged, knowing what he was getting at.

"After all, we think it's fair that each team should be able to test the girl's 'charms' to an extent." Toguro said darkly, his grip tightening. He glanced at all the teams and contestants entered in the Dark Tournament.

"You may do anything to the girl the night your team has her in your possession," Toguro said with a smirk, glancing back at Yusuke.

"Anything, except killing the girl. Or taking the girl's virginity – severe consequences will be submitted to those who break those two specific rules…"

Toguro smirked again, wider. "Anything you wish…"

The poor girl dangled limply from Toguro's grasp, not all aware of the lust and hatred rolling off the demon crowd…


End file.
